Gold Watchers
The Gold Watchers (sometimes called The Watchers) are one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. They make their first appearance in Chapter 2, and are the main enemies of the level "Deadly Decadence". 'Appearance' The Gold Watchers resemble a male human partly made of gold, and seen wearing white 18th-century uniforms complete with a strap, bowtie, a cravat, and a tricorn hat, with intricate patterns of gold on them. All Gold Watchers have an identical look, with wide smiles, and sometimes seen saluting. Some of their other poses consist of pointing, waving, shushing, and sometimes seen holding an axe or two. When killing or at one of their stationary poses, their mouths open wide and extend downward, which reveal large blocky teeth and their eyes become much larger and narrowed down, as if they are screaming. Their faces also appear to have cracks. Once the Watchers go into a frenzy, their eyes will glow red and their clothing turns into a dark shade of blue. They also change to a much darker shade of gold. Some of the lifeless Watchers in the exterior maze are made of entirely grey stone. 'Behavior' The Gold Watchers first appear in the "Deadly Decadence" level, as the primary enemies of the Manor map. Unlike the other enemies, the Gold Watchers will play a "Red light, Green light" game. If the player turns away from them for a second, they will move closer to the player in an attempt to kill them. According to Vince, the Gold Watchers have the most aggressive AI of all Dark Deception enemies so far, especially due to their speed, and, similar to the Murder Monkeys, their ability to always be aware of the player's location. When stunned, the Gold Watchers will lean back and face up with their hands cupping their heads. Once their stun period is over, they will not move from this pose until the player looks away from them again. Before the first act of the level starts, one Watcher made of stone can be seen saluting on a statue stand. Once the player passes the statue and towards the gate, his laugh is heard. If the player chooses to turn around, the Watcher is seen staring at him. Once the gate is opened, if the player turns around to check on the Watcher, he disappears, but is never seen again. Act I Three Gold Watchers will follow the player through a hedge maze. When they move, they will laugh or growl. The player's best chance to survive is to stay away from and look at them as well as to try to get them all together. Act II Four of them will follow the player around the Manor, working the same as before. Before the final act, Malak will join them in an effort to kill the player. After the player collects all the soul shards, three Gold Watchers will start spawning at the entrance foyer of the Manor, guarding the Ring Altar. Final Act A large amount of red-eyed Watchers (approximately 15) will once again follow the player if they look away. In addition, Malak will once again join them in their effort to try and kill the player. During the escape sequence, there are 8 Gold Watchers from the hedge maze spawned when the player escape, chasing after the player throughout this sequence, one Gold Watcher guarding the secret file in the northern part of the hedge maze, and one guarding the door that leads to the entrance portal. Once the player reaches the portal in the entrance, 5 Watchers will start blocking off the entrance while a Giant Gold Watcher from the wall appears to be staring towards the guarding Watchers near the portal, all while making a saluting position. In order to counter this, they never noticed the backdoor entrance. Just attempt to go to the right-hand side of the portal that will end Chapter 2. Bierce warns the player after obtaining the ring piece that the nightmare is collapsing, suggesting the watchers perish after completion of the level. 'Personality' Not much of their personality is known, other than that they are insane, gleefully sadistic, and love to taunt the protagonist, by laughing, and even saying "Psst", as though they are trying to throw the protagonist off. One thing we do know however is that they want to use the power of the ring piece they have to create more watchers by bringing the other statues to life by using it. They view the protagonist and any other visitor of the mansion as "peasants". This is expressed by several plaques in the mansion stating things such as "Peasants shall serve." and, "He who has gold makes the rules." 'Trivia' * Like Agatha, the Gold Watchers are also voiced by a professional actor, named Christopher Corey Smith, who also voices Malak, and the Clown Gremlins. * Their A.I. is based on the Boo A.I. from the Mario games. They perform the same way as the Boo. However, they are much faster than the average Boo. ** Fans mention that their A.I. also matches with the A.I of SCP-173 from the SCP universe, and the behavior of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. * They have an unused line where they say "Over there". It can be found here. * All the Gold Watchers were originally made of stone in 2014. In the exterior maze of the Manor, there are Watchers made of stone, but those ones don't move except for one who appears above the portal while escaping, and one who appears in the front of the gate to the Hedge maze who is never seen again. * Currently, the Gold Watchers, Dread Duckies, Doom Ducky and Clown Gremlins are the only enemies whose jumpscares take place in their map, instead of having a dark background like Murder Monkeys, Agatha and Malak, Vince Livings explained in "Meet the Dark Deception Team" that the reason for that was because they found a new way to animate the jumpscares in the map without making bugs. * One of the secrets in the manor reveals that the ring is being used to create the Gold Watchers. * They likely all represent Automatonophobia, the fear of humanoids and/or animatronics/robots and in the game they visibly represent greed. The same with Automatonophobia goes for the Murder Monkeys, Lucky, Hangry, Penny, and Mannequins. ** They may also represent Scopophobia, the fear of being watched, stared at, or followed. *** They may also possibly represent Aurophobia, the fear of gold, evidenced by the color of their appearance, their mansion being literally made out of gold, their name, and the fact it has been theorized that in the game, the Gold Watchers themselves may represent the player's greed as shown by several plaques scattered throughout the walls of the manor. *** Alternatively still, they could represent Plutophobia, or fear of the rich and powerful. The fact that they refer to the protagonist as a "peasant" could indicate the protagonist might be impoverished and perhaps grew to fear and envy the wealthy because of it. * Their axes seem to materialize out of nowhere, as they can be seen without them being wielded, visibly nowhere in sight. * Like most game enemies who move when not looked at, the Gold Watchers simply slide instead of actually walking or running. * A larger version of the watchers made of stone can be found behind the wall where the portal is. This statue is the same one behind the "Beyond these gates, Judgement awaits" plaque. This one appears more worn down. * When they are in frenzy mode, their skin will start to glow turquoise in dark rooms. * In "Crazy Carnevil," the Gold Watchers appear as cutouts among the audience in the circus, along with numerous Agatha and Clown Gremlin cutouts. * Their appearance may have been inspired from many different 18th-century gentleman statues from the colonial ages made out of gold. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Chapter 2